Anju's Destiny
by cutekumachan
Summary: The Miyagi family just moved into the mansion next to the Maakas'. What will happen when Anju meets the family? Most importantly, what will happen when she meets their son, Amon? Will she love him as he does her or will she ignore him forever?
1. Characters

**Amon Miyagi**

Type of vampire- Full fledged vampire

Age-16 years

Attitude- kind of sweet, sort of bad boy also.

Hair color- Dark brown hair, which looks black

Eye color-brown eyes, but when he gets hungry, his eyes turn gold.

Power- Can control others moods and thoughts,

Blood preference- Evil blood.

**Yukako Miyagi**

Type of vampire-Blood sucking vampire.

Age- 14 years.

Attitude- Sweet,innocent girl.

Hair color- midnight blue.

Eye color- ocean blue which turn sea green when she is hungry, and change other colors with her moods(sad/depressed=grey, happy/joyful= ocean blue, jealousy/anger=dark, midnight blue).

Power-Can control others emotions

Blood preference- kind blood.

**Ryuu Miyagi ( Amon's and Yukako's father)**

Type of vampire-Blood sucking vampire

Age- 200 years

Attidtude- very strict

Hair color- Midnight black hair

Eye color- green eyes that change red when he is hungry

Power- can read others minds

Blood preference- discouraged blood.

**Izumi Miyagi ( Amon's and Yukako's mother)**

Type of vampire- Blood sucking vampire

Age- 120 years

Attitude- loveable

Hair color- light blue hair

Eye color- baby blue eyes that change purple when she is hungry

Powers-can control animal

Blood preference- courage blood.

**The Makka family-**Ren, Karin, Anju, Cerrera (mother), Henry (Father), and Elda (grandmother)

**Usui family-**Kenta, and his mother, Fumio

**Carlton family-** Ayame, Angelina, Kikyo (Mother), and Jonathan(Father)


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

As Anju sat on the roof, waiting for her bat to return with news of her sister, she noticed a truck stop by the mansion near her family's home. The unusual thing was they were moving in the middle of the night. Why would someone move in the middle of the night, she thought to herself. Are they one of us? She was too deep in thought to notice the bat land beside her. The bat made a small squeak. " Oh sorry, I was thinking, " she said. The bat told her that Karin was on her way home and had a wonderful day at school with her boyfriend Kenta Usui. Does she know anything about the new family? She had a feeling someone was watching her. She turned around to see the young boy that was moving into the mansion right next to her on her roof. He was about sixteen with black hair. "Hey, I wa…………….." she didn't get what else he said because she felt unusual not herself. What is this feeling? My chest hurts and my hea….," she thought before everything went black.

**Amon's Rev**

As they pulled up at the house, Amon noticed a girl on the roof of the mansion close to their new one. "I'm going to see the new neighbors," told his parents as he jumped on his roof.

"Okay! Be careful," his mother Izumi said. He jumped into each tree one by one until he reached the neighbor's roof. The girl was distracted he knew it. Then she looked straight at him and gasped. "Hey I was wondering if…….." he couldn't even finish when she almost fell off the roof. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back up. He looked at her. "What the hell was that," he asked. But she was asleep. She passed out. Did I scare her? Oh no what will her parents say?

He looked down and noticed a man coming to the house. He was vampire just as this girl was, he could sense it. He put the girl on the roof and jumped to the nearest tree. He turned around just in time to see the girl fall off the roof and the man jump up, grab her, and go to the nearest window. He sighed. That must be her room, I'll come check it out later. Who was that man anyway,he was a family member that is for sure, he thought as he jumped to his roof and into an open window, right into his sister. "Ahhhhh," she screamed, "where did you come from?"

"The window, duh," Amon said.

"Well this is my room," she yelled, her eyes turning dark midnight blue.

"What is going on in here," their father, Ryuu asked.

"He just jumped through my window," Yukako said. Ryuu just sighed and pointed out the door. Amon got the message and walked out the door to his room. He slammed the door shut and fell onto his bed. He thought about the girl on the roof from earlier. She was very beautiful, he thought. "Uggggg, what am I thinking? I only saw her once and now I can't stop thinking about her, and to add to I feel as if it is my job to protect her. Oh well I better go feed, it will keep my mind off of it."

**Anju's Rev**

Anju awoke in her bed. Why am I here, I was on the roof. Then everything came back to her. The boy!I passed out before his eyes than how did I get here? Oh no did he put me into bed? She thought shocked.

She than ran downstairs and into the living room. As soon as she ran in everyone turned to her and stared. "How did you sleep," her mother Cerrera asked.

"I slept well. Why is everyone looking at me as if I did something horrible?"

"You fell off the roof and I had to catch you….Again," Ren said. He got up, "I'm going out," he turned to his parents," and if I were you I wouldn't allow her on the roof again."

Before Ren could even get out of the door his mother went over and wacked him in the head a slipper. " Oww, what was that for?"

" Do not tell your father and I what to do," Cerrera said.

"I was ju..," WACK. "OWWWWW, what did I do now?"

"DON'T BACKTALK ME, "Cerrera yelled, "and you are not going out. Go to your room."

"Whatever," he said and then left.

Cerrera looked at her. "Now why did you fall?" Anju told them the story of how she was waiting for Karin, the boy, and how she fainted afterward. Everyone looked at her surprised. "ummmm, that is how I reacted to Kenta," Karin said, "maybe you're in love like me." Her mother turned around and wacked her in the head with her slipper and pointed to her father who was shaking his head and sobbing.

"No,no,no,no,nooooooo," Anju's father Henry cried," not again."

"Shush, Henry," his wife asked.

"Karin… fell..in..love..now……iii..it's…it's Anju," he said. WACK

"Quit whining," Cerrera said. Then she turned to Anju, "Go to sleep honey, I'll take care of your father," Anju nodded and slowly went back to her room.

The next day Anju awoke, got dressed and went downstairs. Karin was at the table passing out the plates. "Ohh hello Anju. It is almost time for school and today is a foggy day so you can go to school in you feel like it okay." Anju only nodded. She and Karin sat down and started eating. "So, umm, do you you know the boy," Karin asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it," Anju said. She couldn't think of the fact she might in love. I hope he doesn't go to my school, she thought to herself. "Well time to go," said Karin, "are you coming?" Anju only nodded lost in thought and grabbed her umbrella.

As they walked down the block, they passed the place where the mansion was supposed to be. "hmmmmmmmmmm, I could have sworn there was a mansion here," Karin said.

"They must be vampires," Anju said, "otherwise how could the mansion have just disappeared without putting a barrier around it?"

"You got a point; I suppose we will meet them tonight," Karin said. Anju nodded. At that point Anju got the feeling someone was watching her as she said goodbye to Karin as they split apart. Of course there was anybody behind her when she looked around. It must be someone in that mansion. She turned around and waved where the mansion was supposed to be just to show whoever it was that she knew who they were and that they were watching her.

**Amon's Rev**

Amon looked out the window and noticed two girls walking by. One had silver hair about fourteen and the other purple hair older, but yet shorter than him. He looked at the girl with silver hair. She waved to her sister than turned around and looked straight at him. He looked at her closely. She looks familiar. He than realized it was the girl from the roof. She waved to him. He shut the curtain shocked that she would be so daring. He sighed. "Oh great." He opened the curtain again to look at the girl but she was gone. He sighed and back to his room. His thoughts went back to the girl. He put a pillow in his face, "I cant be in love again."


	3. Chapter two

** Chapter Two**

Amon awoke and looked at the clock. It was around six in the evening. Than everything drifted back to him from the night before. I got to go check to see if that girl is alright. He went downstairs. He was just about to open the door when his mother stopped him. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Out," he said.

"Oh no you are not. We're going to go see the neighbors." That was where I was going anyway, he thought angrily. "Okay is everyone ready", his father's baritone voice range out in question. Everyone nodded and headed at the door, their father the last one to come out. They walked over to the front door and Knocked. "Now I want everyone on their best behavior," Ryuu said. I just want to see the girl, Amon thought furiously.

**Anju's Rev**

Anju looked up from her book when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her mother. "Expecting someone," she asked

"As a matter of fact we are, they are the new neighbors", said Cerrera, "plus I would like to see the boy you were talking about." Anju's heart skipped a beat jumping nearly to her throat in the process. Her mother smiled at her as if sensing her unease than walked to the door and opened it while Anju pretended to be interested in her book and everyone came in, the boy second to last.

**Amon's Rev**

Ashort, petite woman with silver hair and blood brown eyes, who introduced herself as Cerrera, opened the door and let them in. Amon looked around the room and spotted the girl on the sofa reading a book. He just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He noticed her hair was the same shade of her mother and it went clearly past her waist. Wow that girl has beautiful hair, he thought to himself. He looked up just in time to see her peak at him, he smiled and she quickly put her head down blushing in the process.

He turned away. Her mother told everyone where to sit, including him, which was by the girl on the sofa. Cerrera sat down, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but some people wouldn't come. Darling," she yelled. A tall man with brown hair, brown eyes, and a mustache walked in the room, a girl came right from behind him with some tea which she set on the coffee table. She took her seat beside the girl, which he found was her sister. "Anju why don't you put down the book," her sister asked. Anju nodded and did so.

So her name is Anju. He smiled to himself. It was perfect he would ask her if she wanted to go somewhere later, sometime tonight.

**Anju's Rev**

Anju dared peak only to see the boy, whom she found his name to be Amon, staring at her. She quickly looked down feeling the heat rising to her face. Why do I have to blush now? Amon sat beside her on the sofa. Now what do I do, she thought bitterly. Her mother sat down in her chair. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but some people wouldn't come." Anju knew she was referring to her brother, Ren, who refused to stay for company when he had his own.

"Darling," Cerrera yelled. Anju's father Henry came into the room with Karin behind him carrying the tea tray. She set the tray down and sat beside Anju who stayed interested in her book. "Anju why don't you put down the book," Karin asked. Anju nodded and put the book down. She looked at the boy and he smiled at her. She blushed and got up. "I'm going to my room." Everyone just nodded.

As Anju lay in her bed she thought about earlier. Why do I feel so attracted to him. What if I'm …in love? She looked at her doll, "I'm in love," she whispered. She smiled and slowly went to sleep.

She awoke to a tapping on the window. It must be Ren again, she thought. But she was wrong. It turned out to be Amon. She opened the window. "What are you doing here,"she whispered. "I wanted to come see you," he said.

"What? Why?" He looked at her softly. "To see if you want to do something sometime?" She paused and looked him in the eyes. He is serious. Oh what do I do now. "Um, maybe later but not tonight," she said. "Oh okay. How about tomorrow," he asked. "Sure," she said, "but I'll have to ask my mother." "That's okay. I'll see you later?" "Ya" "Bye" Bye"

**Amon's Rev**

"I'm going out," Amon said. "Okay," his mother said, "be careful." I'm just going next door, he thought. He jumped though the trees and to Anju's window. He looked in. Awww, she's sleeping. He tapped on the window. Anju awoke and opened the window. "What are you doing here," she asked. "I wanted to come see you."

"What? Why?" she asked shocked. She looked at her. " To see if you want to do something sometime," he said seriously. She looked at him for a while before answering. "Um, maybe later but not tonight." His heart fell. "Oh okay," he said sadly. "How about tomorrow?" "Sure," she said,"but I'll have to ask my mother." His hopes shot up. "That's okay," he said happily, "I'll see you later?" "Ya." "Bye." "Bye." He bounced home joyfully

When Amon got to his room his sister was watching television. "Did you go see the girl," Yukako asked, her eyes turning light blue. She's happy for me? Wow that is a surprise. "Ya," he said. We might be going out tomorrow." Yukako jumped up and gave him a giant hug. "Yay for you." "Get off of me I cant breath," he said acting like he was suffocating.

She popped up side the head. "you're a vampire you cant breath anyway." "Oh shut-up and go to bed." "You cant tell me what to do," she said angrily. Her eyes suddenly turned midnight blue. "Dad," he yelled. "Fine," she mumbled. "But I not going to be just my room."

"What is going on now," Ryuu asked. "Nothing," Yukako and Amon said simultaneously. "Okay well separate so there wont be any problems." Ryuu turned around. "And goodnight." Then he left. "Goodnight," Yukako said to Amon. "Goodnight," he said in return and she retired to her room.


End file.
